The KidVegeta Anthology
Hiya. I'm KidVegeta, and this is a master-collection of my Dragon Ball fanon stories. The below links will not only show every one of my stories, but will include my thoughts on each of them, ranging from conceptualization, writing process, trivia, and thoughts on the quality of each fan fiction. My earliest completed story is at the top of the index, and my most recently completed story is at the bottom. Stories without commentary yet Stories which have not been analyzed yet have an asterisk (*) under their names in the below drop-down list. *#80 A Space Christmas Story *#84 Chasing Oblivion (7/8) *#91 One Chop Man *#92 Girl *#93 Twelve Majestic Lies *#95 The Monster and the Maiden *#96 Mountain Bird *#97 A Quest for Booty *#99 Across the Universe *#100 His Majesty's Pet *#101 Destroyer of Universes *#102 The One with Several No Good Rotten Space Vermin *#103 The Scouring of Paradise *#104 To Kill a God-Emperor *#105 Extragalactic Containment Protocol *#106 Appetent Justice *#107 The Naptime Championships *#108 Really Big Scary Monsters *#109 Old Nishi *#110 He Needs Some Space Milk *#111 Filthy Monkeys *#112 The Mortal Flaw *#113 Leap *#114 Dyspo Sucks *#115 The Royal Exception *#116 Mushin *#117 Doctor Piggyboy *#118 The Space Taco Bandit *#119 The Big Book of Very Important Things (6/10) *#120 Memories of a Bloodless Thrall *#121 Lights of Zalama *#122 The Deathless Scraps *#123 Time-Eater *#124 Nineteen Assassins *#130 Final Thoughts Stories from #125 to #127 have yet to be written/completed, and thus commentary will not be available until they are. The order in which unfinished stories are displayed is a speculative assessment by me as to the order I expect to finish them in. That order is liable to change at any moment. Of course, if the story is finished sooner, it will be bumped up as the next available story. Index of Stories 1: Were It So Easy 2: Ground Up 3: So Lonely At The Top 4: Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem 5: Sixth 6: Slaved 7: Womanhood 8: A Mother's Love 9: Derelict 10: Dragonball KC 11: The Redacted Scenes 12: Dragon Ball Z: Cold Vengeance 13: Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe 14: The Anonymous Series 15: Speedball 16: Second-best 17: Strength 18: Separator 19: Skulk 20: Soup 21: Scelerat 22: Serial 23: Slick 24: Sovereign 25: Dragonball lies in the old hat 26: Ode to Dodoria 27: Bitterly Bothered Brother 28: KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais‎‎ 29: Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten 30: Sink to the Bottom 31: Bluestreaker 32: Lionheart 33: From Magic to Monsters 34: Tyrant 35: Be a Man 36: Brave 37: Yellow 38: Sleep 39: Prideful Demons Black 40: The Watcher 41: The Perfect Lifeform 42: Ain't No Hero 43: Dragon Ball: The Great War 44: Glory 45: Monster 46: Burning Man 47: Bonetown Blues 48: Ergo Sum 49: Suicide Missionary 50: We'll Never Feel Bad Anymore 51: Before Creation Comes Destruction 52: Midnight City 53: A Soundless Dark 54: Scourge 55: The Ballad of Dango 56: Zarbon and Dodoria: A Love Story 57: Thank the Eastern Supreme Kai for Girls 58: A Shadow on the Wind 59: I'm a Candy Man 60: Down the Well-Worn Road 61: Cool Cat 62: Starfall 63: Crushing Blue 64: Black Dawn 65: The Great Sushi-Eating Contest 66: The Adventures of Beerus and Whis...IN SPACE!‎‎ 67: The Guacamole Boys Hit the Town‎‎ 68: Fin 69: Nowhere to Go 70: Not So Far 71: Ice Age Coming 72: Small 73: Shame 74: Untouchable 75: A Demon Tale: Running Gags and Memes: The Movie 76: Superior 77: He's a Baaad Man 78: Sandboys 79: This is a contest story 80: A Space Christmas Story* 81: The One Where Bulma Goes Looking For Goku's Dragon Balls 82: The Ginyu Force Chronicles 83: Country Matters 84: Chasing Oblivion* 85: Bardock's Some Hot Space Garbage and You're a Cuck 86: The Story Without Any Cursing Except For This One Fuck And It's In The Title 87: A Flap of the Wings 88: Broccoli Tail 89: Black as Blood 90: The Last One Of All the BYARMS 91: One Chop Man* 92: Girl* 93: Twelve Majestic Lies* 94: Spaceball 95: The Monster and the Maiden* 96: Mountain Bird* 97: A Quest for Booty* 98: Yaki the Yardrat's lecherous crime cartel, can Jaco and Strabbary stop it? 99: Across the Universe* 100: His Majesty's Pet* 101: Destroyer of Universes* 102: The One with Several No Good Rotten Space Vermin* 103: The Scouring of Paradise* 104: To Kill a God-Emperor* 105: Extragalactic Containment Protocol* 106: Appetent Justice* 107: The Naptime Championships* 108: Really Big Scary Monsters* 109: Old Nishi* 110: He Needs Some Space Milk* 111: Filthy Monkeys* 112: The Mortal Flaw* 113: Leap* 114: Dyspo Sucks* 115: The Royal Exception* 116: Mushin* 117: Doctor Piggyboy* 118: The Space Taco Bandit* 119: The Big Book of Very Important Things* 120: Memories of a Bloodless Thrall* 121: Lights of Zalama* 122: The Deathless Scraps* 123: Time-Eater* 124: Nineteen Assassins* 125: The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization* 126. Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon* 127: The Last Saiyan* 128: Community Roleplays 129: Deleted Stories 130: Final Thoughts* . Category:KidVegeta Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting Category:Lists